Australian patent 550050 discloses a burner for solid fuel including biomass material.
The invention according to patent application 550050 describes a burner having a fuel reservoir, a combustion chamber, a grate and a flue. The fuel reservoir is supported above the combustion chamber to open into the combustion chamber at its lower end. Fuel is supported in the grate above the combustion chamber for preheating and/or ignition before entering the combustion chamber. The flue is connected into the combustion chamber to remove combustion products. The fuel reservoir is provided with an air inlet at a location spaced above the grate. The air inlet is typically in the form of a plurality of circumferentially spaced holes arranged around the walls of the fuel reservoir at its lower end.
The present invention relates to improvements to the burner disclosed in the above-mentioned patent.